Uncle Grandpa Wiki:Guidelines/Chat
There are not many chat rules that I will implement, but here is what you need to know. *You can talk about whatever you want with whomever you want, HOWEVER, if a subject you are on is making another person uncomfortable you need to stop when they ask or just move the conversation with the person you were talking to to a private chat. Failure to do so will result in a 7 day kick. MAKE SURE YOU WARN THE OTHER PERSON FIRST! Most people don't realize they are making people uncomfortable. Only kick them if they won't stop. *'DO NOT HARASS ANYONE IN THE CHAT! '''Failure to comply with this rule will not only result in a kick but also in a permanent ban. I will not tolerate harassment of any kind. *'Keep all Role Plays clean in the main chat area!' Whatever you do in private messages is your business, unless you do something illegal (NSFW RPs with a minor). I'll see to it you are banned from wiki entirely if I find out you do that. *'Keep all Role Plays in the main chat area Uncle Grandpa related. Whatever you do in private chat is your business. I don't want to see a role play for Steven Universe or something when I walk into the chat. It's just confusing and makes no sense. Failure to comply will result in a 2 day kick from the chat. *'''NO CHEESEPUFF MIKE BEHAVIOR! If you pop in the chat to tell us how much you hate Uncle Grandpa (and you're not doing it ironically or to imitate/role play as Cheesepuff Mike), you will be kicked from the chat and banned from the wiki for an entire year or until you learn how to grow the heck up. Take a hike, Cheesepuff Mike! *'If an admin or chatmoderator tells you not to do something and you do it anyways you will be kicked from the chat however long they believe you should stay out.' So just listen to the admins. I (Mother-zombie) personally don't care if you cuss or make an inuendo, but another admin may care and they have every right to tell you to knock it off. Other admins may be okay with offensive jokes, but I (Mother-zombie) may tell you to knock it off and if you don't I will definitely kick you out of the chat. Other than that, here are some things you CAN DO in the chat: *You can talk about Uncle Grandpa, the episodes, its characters, your opinion about them (how much you love them or how much they irritate you as long as you are respectful), other UG news, etc. *You can role play Uncle Grandpa related stuff (OCs are welcome) *You can talk about news in your life if you want, as long as it doesn't make people uncomfortable *You can talk about your interests with others as long as it doesn't make people uncomfortable *You can talk about current events as long as it doesn't erupt into a disgusting argument that makes everyone uncomfortable. *You can dance awkwardly in the corner of the chat if you want *You can eat while you chat with people, it's not like anyone's going to know anyways unless you tell us *You can meme in the chat, but don't meme too hard or you could hurt yourself! So that's about it